


Ask My Opinion (Please) Tell Me To Lie

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex takes one for the team, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Bonding, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Food, Gen, Inaccurate Terminology, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Kara tries cooking for her new family. Alex learns what it means to be an older sister.





	Ask My Opinion (Please) Tell Me To Lie

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Poisonous

Alex has eaten food at least ... 0.96 per cent of the days in her life, give or take some very important scientific experiments that lasted longer than she honestly thought they would. Who knew marshmallows have no natural predators?

It tends to appear on the table in front of her on a semi-regular basis, so she knows what the stuff looks like.

The thing on display on the table looked, to Alex's discerning and well practiced eye, like the after effects of a volcanic eruption.

What it did not look like was food, despite the - Fancy! Old! Family! – china plates it was presented on. Resigning herself to the futility of pointing out the lack of edibility for mere humans, she tunes herself back into the conversation. Kara's regaling them with her creative process, and her mom more than makes up her lack of attention.

"Humans are carbon based, so I selected a nutrient preparation to maximise necessary components."

Ugh. Kara's so proud of herself she's bouncing. Without cracking the floor this time. And, honestly, this is the happiest she's been since her cousin dumped her on their doorstep, which means …

Well … charcoal's not bad for humans. She thinks. It's some sort of beauty supplement, right…? Right. So a - no, two mouthfuls, two is better, she can do that, and then drop the 'can't eat too much before surfing' line that she's perfected by years of actually wanting to go surf and hightail it as far into the ocean as she can get before throwing up.

Foolproof.


End file.
